


The way

by Nadiaistaken



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiaistaken/pseuds/Nadiaistaken
Summary: He was fighting crooks, he didn't know that it would lead to his love.(Description will change later)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, Girls and Lads! (Whatever you are, u can even be a chicken nugget!) This is my first work so constructive critism is appreciated! I will try add new chapters as often as possible (maybe twice a month, idk)

The last memory before fainting it that he was stabbed and left to bleed, he didn't sense anyone coming behind his back as he was fighting a crook. It was now three, almost four months after his father retired and he has asked Damian to take his role. He has woken up just now in a unknown room, it seemed to Damian that he was all patched up and stripped out of his batman costume.

What was in his mind that how someone has taken him to a different room with his costume - he was so sure that it would be heavy and someone would take notice that someone hold a body, but it seems that no one had attention on it. He stood up to look around the room, but speaking of the devil - someone has arrived just at the moment. It was a lady with a dark, shiny, thick, curly hair that reaches to her armpit. matching , beautiful and mesmerising bluebell eyes, and pink lips. She was wearing a white shirt with laces on her neck with black jeans and crimson red, puffy jacket. 

"So you got up. You had been unconscious." The unknown lady has said, she put down the groceries as she continued to speak."You were lucky that I found you. Besides you were bleeding rapidly and you could have got an infection, plus it would be scary at the thought that I would leave someone to die alone in an alley."

There was silence for a few minutes, they were staring at eachothers eyes, he couldn't help but to look at them.

"Thank you for your help..." Damian spoke and went on "But who are you? How you got me to your apartment without anyone noticing?"

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and how I got u here without anyone noticing is my secret" He eyed her suspiciously and her eyes moved to the other side. As much as she wanted to tell him, she couldn't let anyone about miraculous, after all it can make an dangerous weapon and he could be an enemy „And you are?”

„Damian” He replied. She noticed how he left his surname, but if he didn’t want to tell her it is ok, she doesn’t want to nag him.

„Uh so, are you hungry in anyway? I could make you something to eat” She asked

„A sandwich is enough for me” he replied. She immediately went to make him food.

It was awkward, as he was naked. She herself couldn’t decline that he was handsome. He was anything that woman wanted in a man. Sharp jaw line, good looking, masculine, beautiful eyes and tall. She had an urge to design something as she couldn’t stop thinking about how her design would look nice on him, she was truly helpless. She didn’t know him well, he could be very much an actual dick, which she didn’t want him to be. She knew it was stupid to fell in love for someone just for looks and not personality, most likely he could be a gentleman and good guy as he is The Batman, but she can’t just let by fact that someone is a hero they can be nice, for example: she has been borderline obssesive with Adrien in her teenage years and has done not very good good things that she doesn’t understand how she wasn’t hold accountable for. After all everyone is a human and does mistakes, but hers were unforgivable, she knew they were because of the jealousy but she can’t even forgive past self for them.

She finished the food and gave him it with a cup of tea, as she sat next to him.

„For how long have I been unconscious?” Damian asked as he was eating the sandwich, he wasn’t sure for how long he has been passed out. His family would be worried for him, sure they are all vigilantes but if something bad happened to him - It would be bad.

„For two days and one night” Marinette replied

„...” he sat still in silence „For that long?”

„Yes, I’m one hundred procent sure”

„I should be going” he said as he was dressing up „Thank you for your service”

„No problem” she replied

As Damian was jumping on roofs, Marinette was looking at him, she didn’t know if they will meet ever again but she would like to. She closed the window and went with her evening.

They both didn't know it would lead to something more.


	2. Lockdown

Marinette was running through streets of Gotham, feeling eyes on her. She was late for the interview. Wayne Enterprises was like close (2 kilometers) from her apartment but it still takes some time to get there. She didn't get a car or motorbike because there are high chances that someone can steal it or just a wheal and she doesn't wanna waste money. She has a bike in her apartment but like lifting it everyday just to get there isn't worth it, she just bought it because she wanted to go sometimes on trips.

Marinette woke up at 7 a.m on Monday, as she had the interview at 10 a.m - it was early, she had two hours and half to get ready and go. She has done her morning routine. For breakfast she had omelette & coffee and gave the Kwamis whatever they always eat. When she isn't around, they always take the care of her apartment as someone can break in. Maybe she lives in a good neighbourhood, but remember this is Gotham - the City of Crime, anything can be happening here and she is paranoid that someone can steal Miraculous.

She turned on the TV as she has done her morning routine and turned on the news. Yesterday, at the night Batman was fighting with Joker, again. She doesn't know how Joker manages after all of these years to terrorize Gotham (Little does she know that there are three Jokers, maybe four as of recently in the rebirth Batman comics, press F in the chat), it must have been hard for the first Batman to repeat fighting Joker . After she finished watching the news it was 9 a.m, she still had time so she went to the coffee shop in front her apartment to design something for Jagged (Designing is her side job, she isn't just as passionate as before with it. Still it brings her joy), but she first went to buy her lunch for later.

"What can I get you for today?" Barista spoke

Marinette looks at the menu for a minute before she tells the order " One Roasted Ham, Swiss and Egg Sandwich, one Chocolate Eclair and two Strawberry Cream Puffs on takeaway , please."

"Name?"

"Marinette"

She waited for the food 5 minutes before the barista told her name. As she took the food from her, she goes to the table close to the window, as a man walks by

"Miss, can I sit here?"

"Of course" Marinette responded, but as he sat next to her she made room between them as he could steal something from her purse, you never know.

He has dark brown, well-taken care of hair, dark hazel eyes that match it and fair complexion. He looked like he was year or two younger than her, maybe a college student, but she isn't sure. For what he was wearing, it was a white hoodie, jeans and classic air max white and black shoes, as she could tell.

They sat in silence for the rest of the time until Tikki gave her a gentle push and said that is 10 a.m, she first panicked, then sighed, wrote to whoever is at the phone on Wayne Enterprises that she will be a few minutes late for the interview . Seems that luck isn't on her side today.

Now here Marinette is running, trying to get as fast as possible to Wayne Enterprises. She has heard rumors that Mr. Wayne (Damian is now Co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises with Tim. Tim takes care of mostly company branches, while is Damian expanding the business, doing charities and more) is very strict and cold on the streets and doesn’t like to spend his time on women like his father. She is honestly scared, what if she doesn’t get this job?

She has just arrived, she is exhausted by running. It is 10:15 a.m. She takes a look at the building, it looks like it has 50-60 floors, which is tall. The skyscraper was built in 1888, even if it’s old it survived the city’s earthquake and No Man’s Land year which, is quite surprising.

She goes inside and walks to the desk.

„Hello, I’m here for a interview with Mr. Wayne”

„Ah, yes Miss. Dupain-Cheng. You’re 15 minutes late, but we got the message. Mr. Wayne is on the 47th floor.” the secretary responded „The elevator is at the end of the hall. Then when you have arrived at the floor, turn to your right, go straight, then turn to your left and there is his office”

„Thank you”

She has followed the direction that lady told to her to the room. She knocked on the door before entering it.

A familiar voice declared „You can enter”, she has done as she was told.

„Hello, Miss. Dupain-Cheng.” He said with a small smile on his face (He is very different from the child that Talia introduced to Bruce, he has grown and he is almost like his father, well without the playboy title. Because like father, like son)

It was two weeks after the meeting, she was shocked. She stared at him with her eyes wide open and was shocked. She knew that she would meet him again, but not that soon. She gave a sigh and spoke with confidence

„I guess we met again, Mr. Wayne” (She didn’t know that he was Wayne, so she was shocked about that too. She could have said Damian, but since she is on the interview, she has said it formally).

She went to his desk and sat on the chair in front of it.

They had matching outfits, not that it was bad, they could say that it was basic business attire. He was wearing a tucked to his pants white shirt that revealed his arm muscles, black slacks with a belt that held them on his waist and brown, polished leather shoes, his black blazer was on the clothing hanger. They were few wrinkles on his outfit, but not too much to make it look unprofessional. She herself was wearing a white blouse with v-neck, black, long skirt and to top all of it - red high heels.

„ You have applied for the Executive Assistant role. So tell me what makes you qualified for it” Damian suddenly spoke, being interested in what she has to say.

„I...” (and it continues, honestly I don’t wanna write the whole thing. First she is saying why she is qualified for it, then he is asking her questions and she answered them correctly, with some small mistakes)

The interview has taken an hour and a half, both could say it went smooth.

„You got the job and good luck, you will need it”

„Thank you” she responded as she was getting her stuff and added „And have a nice day”

She has left his office.

He couldn’t pinpoint but there was something unique yet mysterious about her.

Damian hasn’t researched anything about her as he wanted to actually get to know her, he didn’t know why he had an urge like that but when he saw that she had an interview with him, he wanted to give her a chance and he is ****the**** Damian Wayne. He never took any attention to women as most wanted him for his money and name.

In the middle of the interview Marinette told him she knew he had money because he wouldn’t have afford doing his night activites, she just didn’t know that he was a Wayne.

Damian sighed, he has a lot to do today and he doesn’t have all time to think about her.

Marinette got home, she honestly didn’t know what to do tonight. She tomorrow is starting to work at Wayne Enterprises and she wants to do many things and get as much sleep before she has no time to do anything she wants and being sleep deprived. Being a guardian took already a big chunk of her time, and surely with working she wouldn’t have any time to do anything she wants.

„Dammit, no one has told me that in my adult days I wouldn’t have any time” Marinette swore

„Well you have us, we can help you” Spoke Tikki

„I know, but it wouldn’t help with having no FUCKING TIME.” She whined

„Chill out, Pigtails” Plagg told to Marinette

„Please don’t call me that. I don’t wear these damn childish and unfashionable pigtails anymore”

„But you will always be Pigtails for me” She didn’t respond to him

She put down her high heels on the grounds, the purse on the table and sat down on the couch.

„If I don’t have anything to do then I will binge on Netflix while eating my cold lunch. I could have bought it after interview, but here I am” Marinette said while sighing

She has been binge watching for 8 hours, so she stood up with a slight headache going to her bathroom to do night routine.

When she finished it, she went to her bedroom, dressed up in her pijamas and threw herself on her bed.

Next day (Let’s skip the morning routine :D)

Marinette walked inside the building, Damian was waiting for her. After all she needed a tour of the building, but he didn’t need to himself do it.

Everyone in the room, knowing that it had never happened before, were looking at her. Many of them were seniors and some started recently. Since that time Damian Wayne became the Co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises they have never seen him give a tour to someone.

„Welcome again, Miss. Dupain-Cheng” he said with a charming smile „Shall we start the tour?”

„Of course”

When they were faraway from everyone, that’s when she said:

„What are you planning?” She looked straight at his eyes, she was serious.

„You know my secret identity” His face went still „Plus, I cannot know the woman who has saved me?” When he delivered that line, he made a smug smile. She didn’t know if it was meant to show the arrogance or he was flirting with her, so she just ignored it.

She bit her lips, she now realized he would be always close to her in the work as she knew his night activites. She really wanted to somehow get out of this, but maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as it seems.

They were a room next to his office, (it is Marinette’s workplace) they were almost finished with the tour when the alarm went off.

„Shit” Damian swore

„What is going on?” Marinette asked

„Someone enabled the security” he responded

„And how can we get out of this?” She tried to open the doors

„We need to wait for a police to come in, because every other of my friends are either on a mission or in a different city. And Red Robin is locked in this building with both of us”

„So we can’t get out of this, great” she facepalmed

„We could break the glass, but it wouldn’t help. The security would enable more, in fact”

„Who the fuck programmed it?!” She really wanted to get out

„My father” He sighed „It is meant to be that nobody would get out of the building, even myself”

„So what are we gonna do in meantime?” She tried to use her phone

„All we can do is sit in silence or talk. You can’t use phone as there is no signal”

„How are you so calm?”

„I have been in worse situations. And the same question goes to you.”

„I’m panicking inside” She replied „So... what do you wanna talk about?”

„I don’t know, do you?”

„How about something we like?” Marinette proposed

„I don’t think I have something I like”

„Seriously? How you can’t have something you don’t like”

„Well maybe I like something, just it isn’t in my mind now”

„Well, that makes sense”

„Are you interested in me mumbling about my teenage problems and life?”

„Since we don’t have anything else to do than talk, than sure”

„I grew up in a famous bakery in Paris.” She said with a small chuckle „I had a good childhood, I always had everything I wanted, was talented and almost everyone liked me. But there was a boy that I liked, his name was Adrien Agreste and god damn, was I a fucking mess. I couldn’t talk to him properly without stumbling, I stalked him, was obsessive and my jealousy always got over me, because of that, I made mistakes that I would never forgive myself for... There were two girls that liked him back and I basically hated them, one was his only childhood best friend, Chloe Bourgeois, she was my bully before we became really good friends, we still talk to this day and sometimes visit each other as she lives in New York and there is she, the fucking Lila Rossi. She was a pathological liar and starved attention. She eventually got me isolated from my class and kept me away from hanging around my classmates. I don’t even think she liked him, I’m pretty sure she just wanted to date him for fame and money. She got what she wanted, but not for long. She went to jail for working with Hawkmoth aka Gabriel Agreste”

It made them both laugh, looking back at it, being jealous because of one boy is kinda of stupid.

They were talking about their lives and topics that they find interesting, (without mentioning miraculous and Damian being ex-assassin) until they both fell asleep

It was 12 hours after the lockdown, Commissioner Gordon came into the room to interrogate Damian (If he was commissioner at 70+ years old in TDKR, then in my fic he can be too). He didn’t expect him to be napping on the floor with a lady that has her head on his shoulder

He cleared his throat to wake them up, it clearly worked.

„Mr. Wayne and Miss...”

„Dupain-Cheng” Mari helped him continue

„I need a statement from both of you.”

They both looked at eachother, they didn’t know who will say it first when Damian started:

„I was giving Miss Dupain-Cheng a tour, since she is my new executive assistant. We were almost finished with it, when the alarm went off and basically we got trapped”

„Yeah, it practically sums up. Then we sat on the floor and started talking since we didn’t have anything to do and it continued like that until the moment we both fell asleep”

„Did anything else happen?”

„No, nothing else happened” Damian responded with straight face

„Thank you for your statement, you’re now free to go”

They were in the lobby, when he proposed to take her by a car.

She first shrugged it, but then she realized that it wasn’t safe walking in Gotham at night, also she didn’t have a jacket. So she did what was best for her, accept.

He had a black Porsche, well she isn’t surprised, after all, he is a son of multi-billionaire.

He opened her cars door so she can go in. When she has taken the seat, he went to the drivers one and started the car.

„Do you need my address?”

„I already know it, Marinette”

The whole ride has taken 2 minutes as she lived close to Wayne Enterprises.

„Goodbye, Damian”

„See you tomorrow”

When she entered her apartment, she went right away to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm not a big fan of this chapter. Do I wanna rewrite it? Yes. But do I actually want to do it? No. But when I will finish the story (Well, maybe, we will see), I will edit the chapters I was not happy with.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Damian and Marinette - 25  
> Bruce - 51  
> Selina - 50  
> Tim - 32  
> Dick - 37  
> Jason - 36  
> If there will be any other characters added, I will add them


End file.
